


The worst Thanksgiving dish you ever had

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new American Professor wants to celebrate Thanksgiving with her fellow staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst Thanksgiving dish you ever had

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

_Professor Marjorie Parker_  
invites you to experience  
a traditional Thanksgiving Dinner  
on November 22, 2007  
at Noon  
in her rooms 

“Harry, I can't believe you talked me into this,” Draco groaned as he followed the brunet up the marble staircase of Hogwarts.

Harry grinned over his shoulder. “Come on love, how often do we get to do something so American?” He turned off the stairs and continued down the second floor corridor. “Besides Marjorie is still new here and I don't think she's really hit it off with all the professors yet. So we need to be there to support her.”

Draco sighed. “Such a Gryffindor.”

Harry stopped in front of a door decorated with paper cutout dancing turkeys and turned to face the blond. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him close. “Ah, but that is precisely why you love me.”

In response, Draco simply closed the distance between them and kissed Harry passionately. A few long moments later someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind the couple. They separated and turned to see who had interrupted them. “Headmistress,” Draco said with a slight incline of his head.”

“Draco. Harry,” McGonagall greeted. “I have told you many times to keep your displays of affection in private. Our students do not need to see their Potions and Defense professors 'snogging' all over the castle.”

Harry and Draco both hung their heads in shame and said in unison, “Sorry Professor.”

McGonagall fixed them both with a hard stare for a moment before her expression softened to a slight smile. “Shall we get this over with then?”

Harry smiled at his professor-turned-boss and opened the door. “After you,” he said with a slight bow. McGonagall returned his smile and entered the room.

Draco entwined his fingers with Harry's and they stepped through the doorway together. Professor Parker had gone a little overboard, the blond thought. The entire room was decorated in fall colors. The usual sitting area of a professor's personal rooms was gone and had been replaced by a long wooden table covered with dishes of food Draco had only seen a handful of times. Between the food were decorations consisting of cornucopias, fall colored leaves and paper turkeys and hats with square brass buckles. 

Marjorie stood near the table wearing a simple dark gray dress with a white apron, plain black shoes and a hat just like the paper ones on the table. She grinned as Harry and Draco entered and said cheerfully, “Happy Thanksgiving!”

Harry returned her smile, “You too.”

Professor Parker gestured to the table, “Please find your seats and then we can get started.” As Harry and Draco approached the table they saw that each place setting was adorned with an elegant name card, indicating where each guest should sit. McGonagall took her place at one end of the table as Harry and Draco found their own seats. The table was now full, expect the seat at the other end of the table, where it was apparent that Marjorie would sit. Neville sat directly across from Harry between Professor Vector and Hagrid, who took up two seats. Professor Trelawny sat on Harry's right while Madam Pomfrey sat on Draco's left. Professor Parker stood in front of her chair and smiled at the assembled group before she began speaking.

“Each year in America on the fourth Thursday of November we celebrate Thanksgiving. It is a time for family and friends to gather and celebrate all the things they are thankful for. The tradition began in 1621 when the Pilgrims feasted for three days to celebrate their first successful harvest in the New World.” She took a moment to let this information be processed. “I tried to instruct the Hogwarts elves on how to make the traditional Thanksgiving dishes you see before you but I had some trouble with some of them. They did the best they could, bless them.” She paused. “Now before we dig in, it is traditional to go around the table and share something we are thankful for. I will start. I am thankful for all of you, my new friends.” She turned expectantly towards Professor Trelawny.

Trelawny frowned slightly and pulled her various shawls tighter around her shoulders. “I am thankful for my ability to use my inner eye.”

Professor Parker smiled sweetly at Trelawny and turned to Harry next. Harry thought about what to say for a moment before he spoke, “I am thankful for my friends, my extended family, and Draco.” He leaned over and kissed the blond gently on the cheek.

“I am thankful for my job and my Harry,” Draco responded, squeezing Harry's hand slightly. 

“I am thankful that Harry has finally grown out of his clumsy faze,” Madam Pomfrey said.

McGonagall laughed along with everyone else and then added. “I am thankful for this time of peace.”

Hagrid smiled with tears in his eyes. “I'm thankful for everythin'.”

Neville tilted his head slightly before he spoke. “I'm thankful for good soil, sun and rain.”

“I am thankful for this wonderful meal, Marjorie,” Professor Vector said with a grin.

Professor Parker blushed slightly. “Wonderful. Let's eat.” She immediately began carving and serving the turkey. Soon dishes were being passed around as Marjorie told them what each one was. “There's mashed potatoes and gravy of course, and stuffing. Sweet potato casserole and green been casserole as well. We've got some corn on the cob and roasted squash. And lastly cranberry sauce. For dessert later there's pumpkin pie and pecan pie.”

Soon everyone was eating and chatting. Laughter spread along the table as they discussed the differences between American and British holidays. Everyone agreed that the food was delicious. Except the sweet potatoes. That dish was the worst thing anyone had ever tasted. It was so bad that Professor Parker vanished it within minutes of serving so that its horribleness would not contaminate the other dishes. 

After enjoying a slice of each type of pie, everyone at the table was very full, and very sleepy. “Is this part of the Thanksgiving Day traditions?” Neville asked with a yawn.

“Over eating and then wanting a nap?” Marjorie asked. Everyone nodded. “Yes, it is.”

No one moved or spoke for a long time. Finally Draco took Harry by the hand. “Come on love, let's go crawl into bed.” Harry nodded sleepily and followed the blond as he stood up. “Thank you for a lovely meal, Marjorie.”

Professor Parker smiled, “Thank you for coming.”

Harry nodded once before he was pulled across the room and out into the hall. The two professors made their way groggily through the castle and to their rooms on the ground floor. They were both practically asleep before their heads hit their pillows.


End file.
